The present invention relates to tone generating style notification control for wind instruments having a mouthpiece section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-6-43867 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 1”) discloses an electronic wind instrument which simulates performance operation and tone color (timbre) of a wind instrument. The electronic wind instrument disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a mouthpiece section, and, in response to a human player performing, with a finger, operation for designating a tone color and pitch within an octave pitch range, the electronic wind instrument generates a tone corresponding to the designated tone color and pitch. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-48909 discloses an audio processing apparatus which outputs a tone of a wind instrument based on an octave corresponding to an angle at which a body device has been inclined by a human player and a note name corresponding to depressing operation performed by the human player.
With a real, acoustic or natural wind instrument, harmonics responsive to human player's piston operation are sounded while resonating in accordance with a state of human player's lips applied to the mouthpiece. However, with the conventionally-known electronic wind instruments, where a human player designates a desired tone pitch using a finger of its (i.e., his or her) hand, a performance feeling felt by the human player is completely different from an actual performance feeling (i.e., performance feeling felt by a human player when performing an acoustic or natural wind instrument).